Une Nuit Chargée D'Émotions
by ShishioE
Summary: Le soir avant que Kenshin parte pour Kyoto...que S'est-il VRAIMENT! passé?..a..pour le savoir faut lire ma fanfic...lolll c'est ma premiere, je vous demande detre indulgent


_Une Nuit Chargée D'émotions ._

C'étais la veille ou Kenshin avait pris la douloureuse décision de partir pour Kyoto, quitter le dojo lui .étais douloureux, mais il n'avais pas le choix s'il voulais pouvoir revenir un jour dans un Tokyo en paix et pouvoir continuer sa vie paisible avec ces amis. mais pour cela il fallait bien que quelqu'un arrête la faction de Shishio...pourquoi le gouvernement ne demandait-il pas a son maître, Seijuro, après tout c'étai lui l'expert de tout les expert, peut-être parce que les gouverneur savais qu'ils les enverrait balader tout simplement parce qu'il na jamais été un assassin dans l'ombre pour un compte autre pour lui même... Alors que Kenshin retournai ses pensées mille et une fois dans sa tête, il revenais toujours a la même conclusion... il étais belle et bien le seul homme a pouvoir vaincre Shishio… l'image de sa douce et tendre Koaru lui revenais sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais avouer ces sentiment, oui il voulais la protégé, mais n'y aurait-il pas autre chose. Aurais t-il peur quelle lui arrive la même chose qu'a Tomoe...

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne senti pas l'aura de Koaru qui s'approchait, ouverte et son intuition de femme lui annonçais malheur…Il y avais aussi de la logique, car quand Kenshin venait s'assoire sur le toi du dojo a regarder le coucher de soleil orangé, puis devenir rouge sang pour ensuite s'éteindre et laisser place au étoiles, c'étais pour réfléchir a des chose lourdes et importantes. Kenshin passait des nuit entière a observer les étoiles, on aurait qu'il les étudiais, et pourtant Kenshin n'observais pas du tout les étoiles... en- fait, lorsqu'il montais sur le toit du dojo, c'étai pour soit réfléchir, ou pour se remémorer les atrocités du passer que le soleil rouge lui r'appelais si malignement. Les étoiles apparues il lui fessait penser a la douceur de la voit de Koaru, les étoiles filantes elles, lui fessait penser a la façon dont son caractère parfois impulsif avait les mêmes répercussion que celle de la météorite qui entrait dans l'atmosphère. Koaru... son visage hantais tout ses nuit...son corps...l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau.

-Kenshin?

- ...

- (elle alla se blottir jusqu'au plus creux des formes de Kenshin) Kenshin dit-moi qu'es-ce qui ce passe cette fois?

- Koaru je...

- ne me dit pas... (Une cascade de larmes commença à couler sur ces joues)

- Je dois partir pour Kyoto demain

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire....

- Il le faudra bien si nous voulons garder le japon dans le même calme et la même quiétude tel comme nous l'aimons aujourd'hui.

- un autre pourra le faire…

- .. .non...

- et moi qu'es-ce que je vais devenir…l

- (OyO!) Tu vas continuer à veiller sur le Dojo ...

- pas sens toi… je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi.

Kenshin se releva voyant bien que tout cela ne les mènerais a rien, il pris direction vers le toit plus bas (pour descendre), mais Koaru l'intercepta et lui bloqua la route. Ces yeux a présent noyer de larmes elle allongea les bras de chaque coté et prononça des mot que Kenshin a eu du mal a interprété

- ...P….p…our…quoi…POURQUOI!

D'une vitesse que Kenshin ne lui connaissait pas, elle pris son Kajô (sabre en bambou utiliser pour entraîner Yaiko) et chargea sur Kenshin. Kenshin surpris de son intervention, para les coup avec souplesse mais avec une force que Koaru ignorait, décidément, malgré sa maigreur il étais vachement fort… ou étai-ce la force de son esprit.. Koaru ne lâcha pas prise facilement, en fait sa seule chose qui mi fin au combat, c'étais la parade que Kenshin fit pour la désarmer et lui prendre les poignet fermement, mais doucement. A présent son Kajô hors de porter, et à seulement quelques centimètres de lui Koaru regarda Kenshin droit dans les yeux. Il fut surpris d'y trouver tout ces émotions empilé les unes sur les autres...la tristesse, la colère, la peur, l'étonnement, et surtout la surprise lorsqu'il s'approcha tendrement des ces lèvres pour y déposer les siennes. Une fois la surprise passer elle se laissa enivrée par les mouvement de la langue de celui-ci. Ces lèvres a elle, étais salée de larmes. Mais envahit par la passion que sa chasteté lui avait longtemps privé, Kenshin pris possession du bassin de Koaru et l'y colla au sien. Cette étreinte maintenant intime ils restèrent un bon moment a goûter au plaisir simple, alors que leur corps bouillonnais de par l'intérieur, il pris Koaru dans ces bras, descendit du toit, ouvrit les portes avec ces pieds, le reste de ses membres occupée a ne pas laisser tomber sa future amante, tout en ne cessant les baiser langoureux sur la nuque et sur sa poitrine. Enfin arriver a la chambre de Koaru (elle avait un lit beaucoup plus spacieux) Kenshin lui fit remettre pieds sur terre et entrepris de retirer la tenu de combat de celle-ci. Laissant glisser les vêtements sur les planches de tatami, il s'attaqua bientôt aux bandages qui retenaient la poitrine de la jeune fille. Les bandages serpentaient comme des confitis sur le plancher. Les mains de Koaru allèrent se balader a la ceinture de Kenshin et fessant chuter son sabre a lame inverser ainsi que sa propre tenue de combat. Maintenant nue comme des vers, il sentait la chaleur du corps de l'autre et le souffle qui ne faisait qu'enflammer encore plus leur passion. Trébuchants sur les cadavres des vêtements désormais séparer de leur propriétaire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lit d'amour ou il étendit son amante. Caressant sa peau de pêche dune main ferme, Koaru conclut que celui-ci et Tomoe avait déjà goûté eux- mêmes à ses doux plaisirs charnel. Mais elle était restée aussi vierge que la première tomber des feuilles de cerisier. Mais elle n'avais pas peur, elle tremblais, mais d'excitation, plutôt que de peur. Elle se laissa manipuler par les mains habile de l'expert en sabre, elle se disait "s'il sait manier un sabre, il s'est bine manier une femme" elle en étais la preuve, elle s'étais laisser emporter par son esprit puissant. Trêve de pensée inutile, les caresses de Kenshin devenant plus insistante et intime la fi sortir de ses rêveries et elle s'attarda enfin sur son amant. Les doit de l'expert avait arrivé a présent à la "toison bouclée". Kenshin s'interrompit, pensant à l'avenir de la jeune fille. Elle serait déshonorée si le monde apprenait qu'elle n'était pas pure à son mariage. Mais cela importais peut a Koaru qui avait a présent entrée au paradis ne voulais plus y en descendre avant le lever du jour. Elle pris elle même les commendes, ne se fiant que sur son instinct. Se laissant tour a tour manipuler par l'autre il passèrent une nuit d'amour incomparable, jamais un combat n'avais été aussi excitant, jamais un entraînement n'avais été aussi épuisant, amis aussi, aucune méditation n'avais été aussi énergisante... épuiser a mort mais en même temps revitaliser, ils s'endormir enlacé laissant leur corps se refroidir, mais ne laissant jamais leur passion s'évaporer.

Au matin le soleil affichait une couleur rose enveloppais le visage de son amante, il la contemplant, se rappelant en détails tous les évènement de la nuit précédente.

N'ayan presque pas dormi de la nuit, Kenshin ne se sentais pourtant pas fatiguer, c'était la une des plus belle qualité de l'amour, celle de pouvoir recommencer et recommencer, sans jamais être épuisé. Il abandonna le visage de sa bien aimée et se r'habilla sans faire le moindre bruit. C'était maintenant venu le moment le plus triste après une nuit exceptionnel. Préparent son bagages il évita d'aller voir Yaiko qui lui s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures avant même que le soleil ne se soie lever. Il sortit du dojo faisant glisser chaque porte avec mélancolie. Il ne se retourna même pas pour jeter un dernier regard au dojo, puis partis sur la route ou il ne rencontra que des cultivateur de rizière qui se levait a l'aube pour aller quérir leur grains de riz un a un patiemment... Kenshin pensa que ses hommes avait peut - être une femme qui les attendais le soir pour offrir a leur maris l'affection qu'elles avaient cultiver durant une longue journée.

Bien sur Kenshin étais malheureux que quitter ces amis, mais il était décider à revenir vivant pour pouvoir reprendre Koaru dans ces bras et la noyer de baisers.

La tristesse de Kenshin était grande, mais celle de Koaru était inimaginable. Les trois jours qui suivirent, elle ne pu que pleurer. Elle en voulait à Sano de s'être levé tard ce matin là, lui qui habituellement, était sur pied en même temps que le soleil. Mais Sano avait étrangement pas dormit de la nuit lui non plus....Il avait accueillit Megumi qui quêtais encore un logis pour la nuit en échange de ces services en tant que médecin. Koaru lui avais proposé de rester au dojo. Durant la nuit, Megumi étais aller se plaindre a Sano quelle n'étais pas confortable dans son lit. Sans plus de façons, Sano lui avait ouvert ces couvertures. A la grande surprise de celle-ci il était nu! Fessant mine de rien, elle se glissa entre les couvertures et entrepris de s'endormir, mais elle sentais que Sano étais a présent bien réveiller, elle qui n'étais pas du tout dans ces intentions de dormir cette nuit là (ignorant tout de la décision de Kenshin) elle se blotti dans les bras de Sano s'imprégnant de chacun de ces muscles. Gardant toujours les yeux fermer, fessant mine d'être somnambule, il la pris en cuillère et le silence tomba... ils éclatèrent de rire et tout les deux et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Les mains de Megumi frôlèrent avec douceur la poitrine de Sano. Celui-ci colla main de Megumi sur son cœur, elle le senti battre a tout rompre.

Je savais que tu viendrais…

Suis-je si imprévisible?

A la façon don tu ma regarder tout la soirée, oui, c'étais prévisible…

(rire)

Les embrassades recommencèrent et continuèrent jusqu' a temps que leurs passion leur dise de s'assouvir au pulsion animal. Sans plus attendre, Sano retira le kimono de nuit de Megumi et le lança plus loin. Leur corps a présent nue sous les draps de soie, se frôlèrent. Sano pris les commandes il descendit plus bas sur le corps de Megumi laissant une traînée de salive brûlante sur le corps froide de Megumi. Sentant son souffle, elle frémit poussant de long soupir, ce qui encouragea Sano à continuer sa progression vers les portes céleste. Il y arriva enfin, il senti l'excitation de Megumi y décida de ne pas la faire mariner davantage. Une coulée de liquide transparent avait déjà coulé le long des lèvres de Megumi. Sano lécha le sexe de la dame jusqu'a y en faire perdre contrôle, essayant de se contenir, Megumi se mordait la lèvre supérieur au sang, enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuques de son très cher, l'excitant plus encore. Il l'abandonna de sa bouche pour remonter à la surface, sous le regard satisfait de Megumi, se fut à son tour. Elle bascula par-dessus lui. Ces mains descendirent jusqu'a membre durci de son amant, elle fit un mouvement de va et viens en arrachai des soupir de jouissance a Sano. Lasser de ce geste répétitif, elle le porta a sa bouche et continuât les vas et vien. Sano porta ces mains sur la tête de Megumi et lui imposa une cadence, Megumi ne sen plaignit pas. Elle leva la tête et vue le regard déçu de Sano. Elle s'assit sur le sexe raidi. Retenant ces cris de jouissance, elle sautilla sur ces jambes. Sano n'en pouvant plus de cette action répétée, lassa giclé sa semence a l'intérieure du corps de Megumi. Épuiser elle se laissa tomber sur son amant sentant sa poitrine se lever et redescendre sur le coup de l'effort. Entrelacer ils s'endormir en rêvant tout les deux au jours et surtout, au nuit qui suivrais …

C'étais la raison pourquoi Sano avait fait la grâce matinée ce matin la, ne remarquant pas la disparition de Kenshin. En apprenant son départ, Sano se jura de lui flanquer son double poing sur la gueule lorsqu'il l'aurait rattrapé. Comment avait-il osé partir sans lui. Sano parti à son tour pour Kyoto laissant soin a Yaiko de surveiller le dojo (sachant très bien que Koaru en étais capable)

C'est ma première fic, alors je vous demande de pas trop être sévère, lol vous pouvez me donner des reviews pour m'aider lol. TK a mon dieux chu tomber bas, écrire des fan fic a baldaquin, la grande sadique que je suis pour être rendu a écrire des affaires d'meme, sa doit être a force de voir de chose que le monde voit pas, comme moi lo chu sur qui se passe qqc entre Sojiro et Kamatari. Mais bon sa évidement personne voit sa! Ou bin d'autre personne : Roméo et Mercutio… mais sa c'est une autre histoire. Loll tk c sa, je vais en faire d'autre mais cette fois je vais plus la remplir plutôt que d'y concentrer l'action sur « l'action » loll CHOWii ! A la prochaine!

xxxxx- L'abominable et la class. ShishioE!


End file.
